lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova
Nova is a clone of Goten and is one of Goten66's RP characters. 'About' Nova was created by Dr. Threshun but has always been treated as an individual person. He is dating Luna who is one of Dr.Sol's androids, He is also the master of SS. He also has an adopted son named Zac. He is able to use and sustain enormous levels of the Kaio-ken, without much self injury. He has a huge variety of moves much more than most people. His arch enemy is Akuma. He also learned a very powerful transformation from SS, Shenron Infinity, it is even more powerful than his Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Since he is a clone he actually has parts of some other races in him (This is why he is able to use Shenron Infinity). Since he is a clone he stops aging when his body fully matures and he has a very high ammune system that will fight off any disease, so the only way for him to die is to be killed by someone else. He can also learn techniques by just watching someone else use them. Nova was one of the first members of the Lookout Crew. After joining, he had a large and destructive battle with Kuzon, which they ended up tying. Nova considers this the best fight he has ever had, and has a large amount of respect for Kuzon. After awhile though, Nova started drifting away from the Crew, and eventually just started wandering the Universe, and also training weaker people fairly often as well. For awhile he was fused together with many people to form both Dark Mars , and Supreme Mars , but recently, he found a way to separate himself from that fusion, but leave the rest of the fusion untouched. And thus, he is no longer apart of the fusion. He trained Mars' sons for quite awhile, before retiring from fighting in the Kingdom of Vivia. 'Appearence' As a child he looked almost exactly like kid Goten except he has brown hair and has a purple gi. As he grew up, his hair started to look more like Adult Gohan's hair. Not only his hair but himself started looking like Gohan. He also started wearing either a black, red, or purple gi, or Saiyan Armor. 'Personality ' He is very playful and creative, but he is much smarter than Goten was. He is very brave and will do practically anything to protect his friends and family. 'Trainers' *SS (Taught each other) *Zion(End) *Kuzon (User Character) 'Moves' *Kamehameha (blue) *Spirit Kamehameha (blue) *Photon Bomber (yellow) *Galick Cannon (purple) *Super Nova (orange) *God Breaker (yellow) *Death Cannon (pink) *Angry Kamehameha (yellow) *Zanku Fist *Flight (purple) (even though he usually uses a flying nimbus) *Ki Blast (purple) *Super Kamehameha (blue) *10x kamehameha (red) *Assault! *Ki Barrage(purple) *Super explosive wave(purple) *Kaio-ken(red) *Kaio-ken Attack(red) *Kaio-ken Finish(red) *Dirty Fireworks(purple) *Super Kaio-ken(red) *Masenko(yellow) *Special Beam Cannon(orange) *Explosive Demon Wave(yellow) *Ultra Demon Wave(more powerful version of Explosive Demon Wave)(purple) *Hyper Tornado *Thunder Flash *Final Shine(green) *Big Bang Attack(blue) *Finish Buster(blue) *Burning Attack(orange) *Many sword techniques *Death Beam(red) *Ultra Dragon Fist(purple) *Silent Destruction(black) *Destructo Disk(purple) *Kiai(invisible) *Wolf Fang Fist *Tri Beam(yellow) *Divine Blaster (purple) 'Forms ' Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Infinity Form 'Gallery' teennova.jpg|Teen Nova ssjnova.jpg|J Nova ssjnovatornarmor.jpg ssj2nova.jpg|J2 Nova novainfinity.PNG|Nova Infinity Form Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Freezing-Soul Category:Males Category:Humans